


Two is Better Than One

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, asanoyanoya, day 3: witchcraft & wizardry, day 5: nsfw, for asanoya halloween week 2016, marsh & zee are my enablers, noya uses magic inappropriately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Noya uses a duplication spell inappropriately and Asahi bears the brunt of the consequences.Asanoya Halloween Week 2016: Day 3 & 5





	

“Asahi!  Asahi!” dual voices called out to Asahi from their living room.  Asahi turned off the stove and peeked out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

“N-noya?  Why are there two of you?” he asked.  Standing in the middle of the living room were two Nishinoyas.  One, whose hair was spiked up in the usual way, and the other, whose hair was unstyled.

“Practicing a spell for class,” Hair up Noya replied.  Asahi blinked and thought back a moment to the previous year’s curriculum.

“I’m pretty sure the duplication spell isn’t meant to be used on complex organisms,” Asahi said.  Asahi flinched when he was hit by twin pouts.  One Noya was dangerous enough to his self control, but two was downright lethal.

“I just wanted to see if it would work!  Besides, it’s supposed to wear off in like an hour,” Hair up Noya said.

“And this is a perfect opportunity,” Hair down Noya said.  The grin on his face spelled trouble for Asahi.

“Oh no.  We are not doing any experiments.  We’re going to sit down and wait for the spell to wear off,” Asahi declared.  He crossed his arms over his chest and did his best to channel Daichi’s stern countenance.  The Noyas only giggled at him.  It clearly hadn’t worked.  Then they were advancing on him.  They stalked forward, their lithe and compact bodies crouched, ready to pounce.

“Come on Asahi.  We promise it’ll be so much fun.  Especially for you.”

Asahi tried to maneuver around them, only to get caught in the short hallway that led to the bathroom and the bedroom of their small apartment.  They kept on advancing, backing Asahi into the bedroom.  Hair down Noya kicked the door shut and the room fell into darkness.  A pair of hands shoved Asahi until he flopped onto the bed.  
Two weights on either side of him settled down, and then the hands were back.  One pair pushed his shirt up his chest.  The small, warm hands ran up his abs and pecs.  The other pair worked the fly of his jeans open and tugged at the waist band.

“I love your body, Asahi.  You’re so powerful and hard, but you’re always so soft with me.  But I - we don’t want that.  We want you to fuck us.  Fuck us hard and dirty,” Noya said.  His jeans and boxers were gone.  A hand wrapped around his stiffening cock and a tongue laved at the head.  Asahi moaned and twitched when a second tongue joined the first.

“F-Fuck.  N-noya, Yuu,” Asahi gasped.  Lips and tongues licked and sucked on his cock until it was fully hard.  Hands tugged his pants off and Asahi managed to wrestle his way out of his t-shirt.

“Asahi-san, want you to fuck us.  But you can’t cum until we have,” one of the Noyas said.  The bed shifted, one of them had gotten up and was rifling through the bedside table drawer.

“If you’re gonna fuck us both, we gotta make sure you don’t cum before we do,”the Noya said.  Asahi could just make out the shape of his head and saw that it was hair down Noya - Nishi.  Nishi returned to the bed and Asahi felt the cool plastic of a cock ring slide onto him.

“Just to be sure.  We wouldn’t want to spoil the fun early, would we, Asahi-san?” Noya asked.  Noya dove back down onto his cock and Asahi went limp across the bed.  Nishi leaned over him and squeezed his pecs.  Nishi’s hands rubbed over Asahi’s pecs and pinched his nipples.  Asahi moaned when Nishi leaned forward and licked one of Asahi’s nipples.

“Shit, yes,” Asahi gasped.  Nishi licked and sucked on Asahi’s nipples until they were red and puffy from his ministrations.  Noya pulled away long enough to grab lube from the same drawer the cock ring had been retrieved from.  Noya took a second to run his fingers through Nishi’s hair and pull.  The duplicate arched back and Noya kissed him messily.

“Tastes good, doesn’t he?” Noya asked.  Nishi’s licked Noya’s lips.

“The best.”

Noya popped the cap open and poured some out onto his fingers.  He leaned in with another kiss from Nishi while he fingered himself open.  Asahi watched Noya’s fingers disappear into him.  He knew from experience just how hot and tight Noya could be, and he couldn’t wait to sink into it.  Noya moaned softly as he pressed another finger in.  Asahi sat up long enough to rearrange himself on the bed.  Once he was settled, he leaned back and looked at the two Noyas.

“You,” he pointed to Nishi, “sit on my face.  Noya, hurry up and get on my cock.”

The Noyas grinned and quickly complied.  Nishi straddled Asahi’s face and lowered himself down.  Asahi’s large hands clamped down on Nishi’s thighs and brought him down to lav a his hole.  Nishi’s body shuddered above him.

Noya slid down onto Asahi’s cock with a loud moan.

“Fuck, Asahi, your cock is so good.”

Noya rotated his hips every time he dropped back down.  Nishi gasped every time Asahi fucked into him with his tongue.  The room fell into a chorus of gasps, moans, and the slap of skin on skin.  Noya grabbed Nishi by the hair and dragged him into another sloppy kiss.  Their tongues twined together and a line of spit ran from Noya’s swollen lips.  Asahi bucked his hips to drive further into Noya.

“Fuck, yes,” he cried out.  Nishi wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked it furiously to the sight of Noya riding Asahi.

“I'm gonna cum,” Nishi gasped out.

“Do it.  Cum on Asahi’s pecs,” Noya ordered. “Fuck, is this what I look like when I cum?  Fuck, that’s hot.”

Noya rode Asahi faster and faster, dropping down onto Asahi’s cock harder.  Nishi’s cock dripped pre-cum onto Asahi’s chest.  Asahi slapped on of Nishi’s ass cheeks and listened as he cried out with his orgasm.  Asahi felt Nishi’s cum splatter across his chest.

Noya arched his back and rotated his hips, Asahi’s cock rubbing against his prostate.  He gasped as he finally came.  Nishi flopped over next to Asahi as he just breathed in.  Noya took a moment to sit up and Asahi’s cock slipped out of him with a grimace.  Asahi sat up and flipped Nishi onto his back and spread his legs wide.  
“You want my cock too?  Your ass was so greedy for me, but you’re not satisfied are you?”

“Yes, please, Asahi.  Fuck me good.”

Asahi thrust into Nishi immediately.-  The duplicate wailed as Asahi fucked into him roughly.  Noya laid down next to Nishi and watched.

“I love when he gets rough.  It’s like unleashing a wild animal,” Noya whispered into Nishi’s ear.  Nishi turned towards Noya and they kissed again.  Even after having cum once, Nishi was already hardening again.  Asahi never expected the sight to get him so riled up, but it did.  So he fucked Nishi harder.  Nishi slid across the sheets with every thrust, and Noya moved to keep their lips locked.

Asahi needed to cum so badly.  He pulled out of Nishi long enough to remove the cock ring.  He dragged Nishi closer and gripped the duplicate’s cock.  He pulled Noya closer, and the two understood what he wanted.  Noya wrapped a hand around Asahi’s cock, while Nishi took Noya in hand.  They worked each other furiously, just the sound of their moans and the wet slap of skin.

“You two were amazing.  So good, so tight for me,” Asahi murmured. “Be good boys and cum for me.  Right now.”

Noya’s body tensed when he came for the second time, Nishi just after him.  Nishi’s hand joined Noya’s and they worked Asahi faster.

“Cover is in your cum Asahi.  Give it to us,” Noya moaned.  Asahi grunted and thrust into their fists as he finally let go.  His cum splashed over their bodies in hot spurts.  Noya ran his hands over his body and moaned lewdly.

Asahi collapsed onto the bed and the pair immediately cuddled up to him on either side.  They were hot, sweaty and incredibly sticky.  Asahi wrinkled his nose.

“We are disgusting.  If the bath could hold all three of us, I’d make us get in right now,” Asahi said.

“We can always wait for the spell to wear off,” Noya suggested.  Asahi groaned.

“When is it supposed to wear off?” Asahi asked.  The Noyas paused to think before shrugging in unison.

“Oh for the love of...okay.  No more using spells for things they weren’t intended for.  Why do you think we have to sit through all those safety lessons first?”

“Oh, I don’t know, I think it’d be fun to get fucked by two Asahis,” Noya said.

“No.  Absolutely not.”

“Maaaaaybeee…?”

“No, Yuu.  We are not doing that,” Asahi said firmly.  Noya just gave him a mischievous grin and cuddled up to him again.  Asahi relaxed into the mattress and steeled himself for the spell to wear off.  However long that would be.


End file.
